LAS ALAS DEL CAMBIO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Cómo se comportaría el capitán del Sunny si llegara una nueva miembro al barco?.¿Y los demás?. Esta aventura es despúes de que Brook se una a ellos y escapen de la isla de los zombie,asi que a los que no les suene nada de eso,mejor que no lo lean.


**Hola a todos. Nunca antes había escrito una historia en One Piece,pero,una noche me vino la inspiración y tuve que escribir la historia sin más demora.**

**Además,precisamente hoy he tenido la presentación del instituto,así que lo escriba ahora o tendría que esperar a que tuviera algún rato libre(A saber Dios cuando será eso),así que aquí tenéis la historia.**

**Ya sabéis que tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su legitimo autor,sea quien sea. Yo solo he creado una historia alternativa para dar algo de vidilla a la cosa,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Sin más,os dejo con la historia.**

LAS ALAS DEL CAMBIO

Zoro se encontraba en el pequeño cubículo que había en el mástil,desde donde debía vigilar si veía a alguien o si alguna isla aparecía en el horizonte,pero,la verdad sea dicha, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y la otra entrenándose,ya que Franky había tenido la delicadeza de llevar sus pesas y demás hasta allí arriba.

Además,nunca ocurría casi nada y era un aburrimiento y una perdida de tiempo estar allí arriba solo mirando el mar cuando podía fortalecerse aún más.

Pero,le sacó de esa idea la sombra que se posó en el mástil de la vela,justo a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Al asomarse a una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación,se percató de que la sombra que le había parecido ver se trataba en verdad de una chica de larga melena dorada,pero,que llevaba atada en una pesada trenza. Llevaba unas ropas raídas y desgastadas,con lo que a Zoro le dio la impresión de que había huido de alguna parte. La chica no lo había visto a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban pero este se puso dar cuenta que los ojos de la chica eran violetas,pero de una tono más delicado,casi como la lavanda.

Un color realmente bello para los ojos de una mujer.

Pero,eso no lo pensó Zoro. Este solo podía pensar,dentro del pequeño cubículo donde se encontraba , que alguien había invadido el barco. ¿Donde demonios estaba el megáfono cuando se necesitaba?, pensó mientras lo buscaba a su alrededor.

Pero,vio como la chica descendía de un saltó hasta la ventana que daba al comedor del barco.

Dentro,estaban Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Nami, Luffy y Brook. Este ultimo estaba cantando, cosa que conllevaba que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper le hicieran los coros mientras Nami y Robin se reían esperando que Sanji terminara ya la comida.

La chica observó esto y pareció indecisa ante la idea de entrar en el comedor,pero,al final no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta,dio un saltó y se colocó de nuevo en el mástil desde donde Zoro la estaba observando y esperando a que hiciera algo amenazador,pero,cuando esta hizo como la intención de saltar,ya había cogido impulso,repentinamente se desmayó,quedando colgando en el mástil como una pequeña bandera más.

Zoro abrió una de las ventanas de la habitación,con lo que encontró el megáfono y avisó a sus compañeros de la presencia de un nuevo pasajero,y salió fuera,cogiendo a la chica en brazos mientras el resto salia del comedor y se dedicaban a observarlo descender de un saltó.

En ese momento,la chica medio-se espabiló y miró a Zoro,que la contempló con su acostumbrada expresión indiferente,y ,sonrojándose hasta las orejas,hizo la intención de soltarse de sus brazos, pero el cansancio y el hambre pudieron con ella y se volvió a desmayar.

-¿De donde a salido esa chica?-preguntó Usopp.

-No sé. De repente estaba en el mástil,os a visto y se a desmayado-resumió todo el practico de Zoro.

-¡¿Será un fantasma o algo así?-preguntó emocionado Luffy,con sus ojos brillando dorados de la emoción mientras Usopp, Chopper y Brook gritaban ya por el miedo.

-Diría que es humana,pero,no parece encontrase muy bien-dijo Robin mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la chica,que aún se encontraba en brazos de Zoro.-Navegante-san,¿hay alguna isla cerca?.

Nami observó el Log Pose con el entrecejo fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

-El pose sigue apuntando hacia la misma dirección y no hemos visto nada en todo este tiempo. La isla más cercana esta a tres días de aquí y es allí a donde nos dirigimos.¿Verdad, Brook?-ya que él era el que se lo había comentado.

-Cierto. No hay nada cerca. No tengo ni idea de donde ha podido salir esta señorita.

-Bueno...Zoro llevala a mi consulta. Tendré que revisarla para ver si se encuentra bien-le dijo Chopper mientras este asentía y el primero lo guiaba hasta su habitación,que hacia las veces de consulta.

Este dejó a la chica en la camilla y,con las mismas,volvió a su puesto en la cima del mástil y se dispuso a echarse una siesta despúes del trabajo bien hecho.

Chopper le hizo un reconocimiento rápido,pero,no parecía haber recibido daño alguno ni nada por el estilo,así que se acercó a su mesa y se dispuso a preparar una jeringuilla para tomarle a la chica una muestra de sangre,aunque lo único que parecía necesitar era un buena siesta y una comida abundante y de eso podía encargarse Sanji.

Además, el cocinero del amor seguro que estaba encantado de prepararle una nutritiva comida a una señorita desvalida,ya que la chica no parecía ser más mayor que Luffy y Usopp.

Preparó el brazo de la paciendo con alcohol y un algodón y se dispuso a tomar la muestras, cuando en ese mismo instante,la chica volvió a despertarse. Lo miró vagamente y a su brazo dispuesto para el pinchazo,tomó aire y soltó un grito que retumbó en todo el barco.

Por supuesto,todos vinieron corriendo a la consulta,menos Zoro,que seguía entrenándose,y Franky, que estaba construyendo algo en su habitación y con el ruido que él hacia,no pudo haber oído nada de nada.

-¿Qué pasa?.¡¿Qué le has hecho a la señorita, Chopper?-le gritó Sanji,ya dispuesto a darle un capón por lo que podría haber hecho.

-Yo nada-intentó defenderse este.-Sólo me ha mirado y a gritado. ¡Te juro que no he hecho nada!- gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Nami se acercó a la camilla,desde donde la chica les miraba a todos aterrada,y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-No pasa nada. El doctor Chopper no quería hacerte nada malo. No es peligroso ni nada. Ya sé que es extraño que un reno hable,pero,es que él comió una fruta del diablo.¿Lo entiendes?.

-¡¿Y a quien le importa eso?-les gritó la chica con una voz realmente encantadora.-He visto cosas más raras que un reno que habla-.

-Entonces,...¿por qué has gritado?-le preguntó Robin,que estaba apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados en una punta de la habitación para no molestar a nadie.

-¡Por qué no dejo que nadie se me acerque con una de esas endemoniadas cosas!-les dijo señalando la jeringuilla que Chopper aún tenía en su mano.

-Pero...si es por tu bien. Tengo que saber si estas enferma-le dijo este,intentando hacercarse.

-¡No!. ¡Estoy perfectamente!.¡No me pasa nada!.¡Así que no te me acerques con esa cosa ni un milímetro más,te lo advierto!¡No te acerques!-le gritó.

-Pero...-intentó defenderse el pobre Chopper mientras daba otros pocos pasos hacia la chica.

Esta volvió a gritar y,sin saber bien de donde,unas gaviotas invadieron la habitación,tirando las cosas y estrellándose contra ellos,con lo que algunos comenzaron a gritar y a tirarse al suelo mientras la chica aprovechaba para escapar por la ventana de la habitación hasta llegar a un pasillo en el lateral del barco,donde se subió a la barandilla y,cogiendo impulso de nuevo, saltó mientras los demás salían de la consulta y la observaban,totalmente atónitos por el acto en sí.

Justo cuando descendía de su amplio saltó,unas grandes y bellas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda,tan grandes como casi su persona,y moviendo sus alas un par de veces,comenzó a alejarse,pero,aún estaba demasiado cansada como para ir muy lejos ni muy alto,con lo que volvió a desmayarse y cayó en picado hacia el mar mientras sus alas se pulverizaban y eran llevadas por el viento como si fueran cenizas.

-¡Luffy!-gritó Nami mientras la señalaba.

-¡Lo he entendido!-le gritó este a su vez,cogió carrerilla,calentó su brazo derecho y lo estiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia la chica,que se encontraba a una importante distancia,y rodeó el cuerpo de esta con su brazo y la atrajo de vuelta al barco.

Cuando esta estuvo pegada a su cuerpo,el corazón de Luffy dio un latido por encima de lo normal y luego se desaceleró,pero,él se llevo una mano al pecho,preguntándose a que había podido deberse eso.

-Llevarla de nuevo a mi consulta. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que descansa como es debido y darle una buena comida cuando despierte-les dijo Chopper mientras se acercaba a su consulta y abría la puerta para que Luffy pudiera dejar a la chica dentro,pero,no salió de allí una vez que hizo eso,si no que se quedó con Chopper para,según él,por si necesitaba ayuda.

Nami, Sanji y Robin se observaron los unos a los otros,ya que ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de Luffy resultaba extraño y perturbador,pero,lo dejaron estar por el momento y Nami volvió a su habitación para tomar apuntes sobre lo sucedido, Sanji volvió a la cocina para preparar una buena comida y Robin se fue a la cubierta del barco para leer un poco,a la espera de los tres para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Usopp se dedicó a pescar,ajeno a lo que sus nakamas podían estar conjeturando. Brook se dedicó a sentarse al lado de este con una taza de té en su mano y comentaron los peces que por allí podrían encontrarse. Al parecer,el tanque estaba un poco vacío últimamente,así que querían pescar unos peces vistosos que resultaran agradables a la vista mientras que estuvieran en el tanque hasta que Sanji decidiera como iría a cocinarlos.

-No hace falta que te quedes aquí conmigo, Luffy. Yo ya he terminado-le dijo Chopper mientras observaba la muestra de sangre que había tomado de ella.-Puedes irte con los demás. La chica tardará bastante en despertarse y dudo que se pueda levantar aunque lo haga.

-Da igual. No hay otra cosa mejor que hacer,¿verdad?-le dijo este dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,con lo que Chopper le contestó con otra y se centró en analizar la sangre.

Pasaron buenas horas los dos allí en la consulta. Cuando Chopper terminó de analizar la sangre y comprobar que la salud de la chica estaba bien y que solo tenía un poco de anemia,salió de la consulta para tomar un poco de aire,pero Luffy aun permaneció para``Por si acaso despertaba´´, palabras textuales de él.

Este lo dejo estar y en verdad salió más tranquilo de allí al saber que la chica no estaría sola, saliendo del cuarto,con lo que Luffy se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica y estuvo pendiente de su sueño.

Unas horas despúes,la chica parpadeó y se le quedó mirando cuando por fin abrió los ojos,haciendo que el corazón de Luffy volviera a latir más deprisa ante el color violáceo de esos increíbles ojos que se habían centrado en su persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Luffy cuando esta no pareció gritar ni hacer intenciones de escapar.

-Sallya-le murmuró esta mientras se removía incómoda en la camilla.

Luffy sonrió con su sonrisa franca y la chica no pudo evitar contestarle con otra parecida.

-Yo soy Luffy. Soy el capitán de este barco. Mucho gusto.

-¿Luffy?.¿Luffy,sombrero de paja?.¿El que vale 300 millones de berries y que todo el gobierno mundial esta buscando?.¿Ese Luffy?-exclamó la chica,mucho más que sorprendida de haber llegado a aquel importante grupo sin siquiera pretenderlo.

-¡Sí!. Ya veo que me estoy haciendo muy conocido-rió este con su risa despreocupada y divertida mientras la chica parecía que no sabía bien que decir en ese momento.

-Yo...pensaba que serías más...terrorífico-le murmuró esta.

-Bueno...no me has visto pelear. Soy realmente fuerte-le dijo este mientras volvía a reír.-¿Por qué llegaste a este barco en ese estado?.

-He estado volando buscando una isla donde poder descansar y encontrar algo de comida,pero,no había tenido suerte. Cuando llegué a este barco, pensé en pediros ayuda,pero,eráis piratas,según había visto por vuestra bandera, y pensé que habría más gente cerca en algún barco de recreo o algo así,así que me iba a ir, pero, entonces,las fuerzas me abandonaron y me desmayé.

-¿Y donde esta tu familia?.¿Viajas tú sola?.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Viajo con las aves,que siempre me hacen compañía. No tengo familia,ya que los marinos los mataron y viajo por que...no tengo ningún lugar al cual pertenecer. No me resulta agradable estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Oye...tengo hambre-le dijo a Luffy mientras sus tripas sonaban claramente en la habitación y se sonrojaba,con lo que este se rió de nuevo.

-Voy a avisar a Sanji para que te prepare algo. Es el mejor cocinero del mundo y seguro que te gusta lo que te prepara. Espera aquí-le dijo mientras ya salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Él no sabía muy bien por que,pero,le resultaba muy agradable cuidar de esa chica y no había nada mejor que hacer en ese barco por ese momento. Su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba con ella y no podía evitar dejar de sonreír.

Y con la idea de lo feliz que estaría cuando Sanji le trajera un montón de carne riquísima, volvió a sonreír ampliamente y corrió más rápido hacia la cocina.

Sallya esperó pacientemente tumbada en la camilla,ya que tenía la sensación de que aquellas personas eran buena gente,pero,de repente,un violín comenzó a tocar,haciendo sonar la canción del ``Sake de Binks´´ como si fuera una balada y la hizo levantarse de la camilla,no sin cierto trabajo, y salir de la consulta hasta la proa del barco,donde Brook estaba tocando mientras el atardecer teñía el mar y el cielo de naranja,dando la sensación de que ambos se habían fundido.

Caminó hacia él tambaleándose y se detuvo cuando este se volvió hacia ella,apenas unos metros de distancia entre ambos.

-Eres un miembro de las habilidades,¿verdad?-le preguntó esta mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla y se arrastraba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo,de cara hacia él.

-Creo que al igual que usted,señorita.

No se dijeron nada más,pero, Sallya siguió escuchando la balada de Brook mientras las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse visible cada vez más en un oscuro cielo.

-Mi padre solía tocar esa canción con sus amigos en nuestra taberna-dijo esta después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.-Ha mi padre le encantaba esa canción. Decía que tenía la habilidad de sacar el mejor lado de todo pirata cuando se ponían a cantarla. Aunque,a los marinos no les hacia mucha gracia.

-A mis nakamas,tanto los de ahora como los de entonces,tambien les gusta esta canción. En verdad, si fuera por Luffy,la estaría tocando a todas horas hasta quedarme en los huesos. Pero,soy un esqueleto,así que ya estoy en los huesos. ¡Yohohohoho!-se rió Brook.

Con lo que provocó que Sallya también se riera,pero, Luffy llegó corriendo con un enorme plato repleto de puré de patatas y carne,dejando el plato,que parecía el de un gigante,en frente de ella,que abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver tanta comida junta.

-Yo no puedo comerme todo esto yo sola.

-Tranquila. Yo te ayudo-le dijo este mientras se metía un gran trozo de carne en la boca y comenzaba a comérselo con deleite,con lo que provocó la risa de Sallya.

Nami, Robin, Usopp y Chopper se acercaron y se sentaron con ellos en el suelo en torno a Brook, que aun seguía tocando,trayendo sus respectivos platos.

-Hace una noche estupenda para cenar fuera,¿verdad, navegante-san?-le preguntó Robin a Nami mientras esta asentía a su vez y sonreía.

-No sabía que esta noche cenábamos aquí,pero,traeré las cosas-dijo Sanji,sacando más platos repletos de comida.

-Trae también sake-le dijo Zoro,que había descendido desde su puesto en la cima del mástil al haber olido la comida,ya que esta le había despertado de su larga siesta.

-Una comida al aire libre.¡Súper!-exclamó Franky mientras se sentaba cerca de Robin y cogía una botella de cola mientras esta sonreía. Ya había terminado su nuevo proyecto,pero,no pensaba enseñárselo a los chicos hasta que llegara el momento de usarlo. Y,al parecer,se sincronizaba bien con Sanji,ya que había terminado su obra cuando este había terminado la cena.

-¡Deja de comerte la comida de la señorita,estomago sin fondo!-le gritó Sanji a Luffy mientras le daba un golpe a este en la cabeza.

-Pero,si ella a dicho que no puede comérsela ella sola, Sanji-le dijo este con reproche y se llevaba otro enorme trozo de carne en la boca sin que este pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo,ya que cuando tenía hambre, Luffy podía moverse a la velocidad del rayo.

Todos rompieron a reír y la cena tuvo lugar así,entre risas y gritos,ya que no dejaba ningún plato sin tocar.

Después de la comida, Sallya se encontraba mucho mejor y le pidió a Brook que tocara de nuevo`` el sake de Binks´´,con lo que este así lo hizo y ella comenzó a cantar.

Todos se quedaron alucinados,por que la chica tenía una voz increíblemente hermosa. Nami y Robin pronto se le unieron haciendo palmas,ya que nunca se atreverían a competir con su voz mientras los demás bebían y la observaban.

Cuando la canción terminó,despúes de unos minutos en los que todos habían quedado hipnotizados, Luffy se puso en pie de un salto y exclamó:

-¡Necesitamos una cantante!.

Todos sonrieron por que ya sabían por donde iba a salir. Llevaban demasiado tiempo viajando con él para no saber que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza,no había nadie que pudiera llevarle la contraria.

-¡Sallya,¿quieres ser nuestra cantante?-le preguntó,todo emocionado y cogiendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas sin que los ojos le dejaran de brillar y sonriendo de nuevo de oreja a oreja.

-Yo...no sé si debería. La banda de sombrero de paja es muy conocida. No sé si estaría a la altura.

-¡Claro que sí!. Tienes las habilidades de la fruta del diablo,¿verdad?. Seguro que nos viene muy bien que vueles.

-También puedo controlar a las aves-les dijo,algo avergonzada por parecer que se estaba luciendo.

-¡¿Ves?.¡Eres perfecta!. ¡Sé nuestra nakama y nueva cantante!.

Esta miró a los demás,que le sonreían o asentían antes las palabras de Luffy. Sanji,con los ojos en forma de corazones,estaba asintiendo con energía con la cabeza.

-¡Únete a nosotros, Sallya-swannnnnnnnn!-exclamó el cocinero del amor mientras ya hacia la intención de lanzarse sobre ella,pero,Nami lo derribó de un puñetazo.

-¡Deja a la pobre chica en paz, pervertido!.

-Y cuando lo hagas...¿podrás enseñarme tus bragas?-le pregunto Brook,con esa voz totalmente sería que ponía cuando hacia esa pregunta.

Pero, Zoro lo derribó de un puñetazo antes de que Sallya se viera obligada a decir algo.

-Este es aun más pervertido que ``cejas-rizadas´´-dijo Zoro mientras le daba otro trago a su jarra de cerveza.

Ella rompió a reír y asintió.

-Vale. Me uniré a vosotros. Os prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para ser una nakama útil.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Luffy,aun sin soltar una de las manos de Sallya.-Seguro que serás muy útil. Ya lo verás. Y podremos viajar juntos por todo el mundo-le dijo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían,con lo que ella se sonrojo hasta casi parecer un tomate y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Chicos,brindemos por que tenemos una nueva nakama!-exclamó Luffy mientras alzaba su jarra de cerveza con la mano libre que le quedaba,ya que parecía negarse a soltar la mano de Sallya, aunque a esta no le importaba,ya que se encontraba muy cómoda así,y oficiaba el brindis.

-¡Haiiiiii!-gritaron todos a su vez mientras alzaban sus jarras y Robin, Nami y Sanji se dirigían una mirada significativa cuando vieron que el capitán y la nueva nakama no se soltaban, aunque el resto no entendieron a que se debieron sus sonrisillas.

Una vez que terminó la fiesta por la nueva nakama,ya a las tantas de la madrugada y con el sol a punto de salir, esos tres prometieron al resto contarles su pequeño secreto cuando se diera el momento propició,pero,que aun podían descubrirlo por ellos mismos.

Luffy y Sallya estaban ajenos a todo esto,ya que ambos se habían quedado durmiendo en la cubierta, apoyados en la barandilla del barco,sin que sus manos se hubieran soltado aun y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ambos que no se podía llamar de otra manera más que de complicidad.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Al principio,solo se me ocurrió hasta eso que Luffy estira el brazo y coge a Sallya cuando esta se desmaya intentando escapar de ellos. Como Luffy me parece un poco joven e ingenuo en esto del amor,no quería hacer ningún beso ni nada,por que no me lo puedo imaginar poniéndose serio en un momento como ese,por eso solo he hecho que ambos estén a gusto el uno con el otro y no se quieran separar.**

**Es mi primer ****fic**** de One Piece,pero,no quiero que sea el último,así que me esforzaré todo lo que pueda para escribir otro,aunque ahora estaré muy ocupada.**

**He comenzado el bachiller de artes en el Floridablanca y no sé en que momentos tendré algo de tiempo para escribir,pero,os prometo esforzarme en todo lo que pueda.**

**Si os a gustado la historia o no,solo tenéis que decirlo en un reviews. También si queréis que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular,pero,para eso tenéis que decirme el nombre de la pareja y de que serie es y lo haré lo antes que pueda,ya que estoy aquí a vuestro servicio, queridos lectores.**

**Xao,besos y espero saber pronto de vosotros.**


End file.
